


Small Talk by thehoyden [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Go professionals are good at small talk.





	Small Talk by thehoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46192) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

Small Talk

 **Author** : The Hoyden

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Character** : Hikaru/Akira

 **** **Summary** : Go professionals are good at small talk.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46192)

 **Length** 0:05:56

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Small%20Talk%20by%20The%20Hoyden.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting


End file.
